Soon-to-be Dead
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: She'd never been good at keeping herself calm when she had an opportunity to shed some blood. Whether it was the smallest drop or a river of the coppery-scented stuff, it had to be the most tempting thing she had ever had the pleasure of falling for in her young life. Besides Utatane Piko, that is. Slight PikoxCUL


_**This is more or less plotless. I don't even know why I wrote it. I was angry and wanted to kill someone, but...**_

* * *

She'd never been good at keeping herself calm when she had an opportunity to shed some blood. Whether it was the smallest drop or a river of the coppery-scented stuff, it had to be the most tempting thing she had ever had the pleasure of falling for in her young life.

Besides Utatane Piko, that is.

Oh, yes. She loved him more than she loved any other person in the whole world - and it was just his smile that managed to make her heart flutter within her chest, make her stomach do somersaults while butterflies tickled her insides. In her eyes, everything fit far too perfectly. Teal matched his snowy white hair, and oceany eyes were a shade just right to match the color of his perfectly had the two dual-colored orbs been mixed.

She liked the way he'd grin ever-so-slightly when he was trying to contain his excitement, or how the faintest traces of pink would dust the areas beneath his eyes when someone embarrassed him. The way he walked around with such confidence, even for not being as well-known as most of the others, was enough to have her watching him with admiration. She was in love with his sense of style, too; he wore the same short things she liked to show off her perfect body in - though he had some tight pants to cover those slender legs of his.

Oh...Miku loved those legs. They may have been short - not very helpful at letting him reach a height that would allow him to kiss her easily on the lips - but they were _his_. And everything about him was interesting, was something she could love. Every flaw, every perfection. Every curse to slip from between those exquisite pink lips to every airy laugh he let out into the open.

And _damn_, was the boy captivating. He would never understand it for himself, and that was the true beauty of it all, the tealette realized. He didn't know how amazing - how beautiful - he really was, and that made him all the more outstanding.

But despite all of the flaws Miku found to be so wonderful - his annoying-as-hell girly sneeze, his love for cuddling with stuffed toys at night (not that she had to stalk him to figure that out), his habit of biting his nails - there was one that she just couldn't get past.

He was in love with Cul.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't love. The girl had only just arrived at the Vocaloid place, so they didn't know each other well enough to be in love, right? And in a way, Miku could tell what he liked about her. The girl's hair was the color of the thickest, richest blood, and so were her eyes...those large, red orbs set perfectly within thick lashes, and her smile was one that could melt any boy's heart.

It pained Miku to know that Piko had fallen for it.

After all, only Miku should be allowed to have the white-haired boy's heart. She was the most popular. She _deserved_ him. She deserved for everything to go her way.

Cul was just a waste of space and a waste of his precious time...time that he could be spending with Miku in his arms, with his lips against hers, with his fingers dancing across her skin, with her murmuring loving words into his ear - because she would've been waiting for those moments for far longer than any other girl ever had.

Even Miki hadn't been mooning over him for that long, surely?

Either way, Miku only wanted to put an end to the new girl's life since the red-haired demon was ruining hers, and lucky for her, Miku was in no way considered to be dangerous. Therefore, when someone discovered the body, they'd pin it on someone like Tei or Neru or Haku or maybe even Rin.

The hardest part of eliminating the competition for her love was choosing the weapon. Guns were too easy - not enough pain and torture that could cause the girl to cry and beg so Miku could strip the redhead of her pride. If she were to poison the girl, she wouldn't be able to see the reaction on her face before her life left her body - but poison would perhaps be kind of painful, and pain was preferred. After all, wouldn't it be like someone was melting the girl's insides, if she drank something as deadly as bleach by complete _accident_?

A knife, though...that would just be too _perfect_, because then she could see the terror swirling in her eyes, hear the breathless wails as she tried to escape,_ feel_ her struggling to stay alive because she just didn't want to die at such a young age - especially when she had so much going for her. She would even get the pleasure of eliminating the girl with her own hands.

Miku confirmed that that would be what she used, and almost immediately, she found herself fantasizing as to how the girl would go - would she make quick work of it and slit her throat, or would she make it slow and painful, striking the girl's torso at a steady rhythm with each stab deeper than the last?

She wrapped her fingers around the handle of the butcher knife, her knuckles turning white as she thought about finally getting Piko back - finally getting him to focus completely on her - and the best part was that he _would be crushed by the death of one of his newest and closest friend_. Which meant that he would need someone to hold onto, someone's shoulder to cry on.

And Miku would be first in line.

Cul was chilling in her room when Miku decided to make her move, and the redhead's music was blaring from the stereo that sat next to her bed; for the first time ever, Miku found herself glad for the girl's irritating habit of playing her heavy metal 'headache music' loud enough to shake the whole house in the middle of the day. Quite convenient, she had to admit.

"Ah! Miku! I didn't see you there!" Cul greeted enthusiastically, as though someone sneaking into her room wasn't creepy at all. She didn't seem to feel the threat, even though the lust for blood and violence and death and _Piko_ glinted within the tealette's narrowed eyes. Cul didn't even seem to take notice of the fact that one of Miku's arms was held back behind herself - as though she were hiding something.

Miku snickered as she pushed the door shut with her hand.

She'd never been good at keeping herself calm when she had an opportunity to shed some blood.

* * *

_**I dunno. I wanted to brutally kill someone, but I like CUL, so I couldn't...**_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
